deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shion Sonozaki VS Kotonoha Katsura
Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) Vs Kotonoha Katsura (School Days) 'Is a What If? Death Battle. It features two yanderes that are easily paranoid. Who will win? Who will die? ''Description Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Vs School Days! Two crazy yandere high school girls who will kill anyone they suspect! Will Shion torture the enemy? Or will Kotonoha gut her opponent? Interlude Wiz: Paranoia, a serious case of mental instability, it can prove to be dangerous. '''Boomstick: But you definitely don't want these two gals to suspect you! Like Shion Sonozaki, the twin sister of Mion Sonozaki and descendant of the mysterious Sonozaki family! Wiz: And Kotonoha Katsura! The star student and overly obsessed girlfriend from School Days! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Shion Wiz: In the village of Hinamizawa, there is a syndrome which turns any unfortunate victims paranoid, until the point of suicide and murder. Boomstick: And depending on the story arc, any character from higurashi, could end up turning against their own friends. And now we're specifically focusing on Sonozaki Shion. Wiz: Sonozaki Shion was a member of the Sonozaki family, destined to eventually become the leader of their cult. Boomstick: But the only problem was that she had a twin sister named Shion,.........wait what! Wiz: Let me explain, Shion was actually named Mion, and her twin sister was named Shion, but the two liked pulling tricks by pretending to be each other. Until, the day the oldest sister, that being Mion in this case Shion had to get the demon tattoo that would destine her to lead the cult, but there was a confusion, and Shion's younger sister "Mion" got the tattoo instead. Boomstick: And somehow that confused me more! Wiz: This lead to Shion being sent away to a school for girls at St. Lucia's Boarding School. But she pretty much didn't like the fact that they all had to be perfect, so she calculated and manipulated her way out and escaped with the help of the Sonozakis' assistant Kasai. Boomstick: Eventually after arriving at Hinamizawa, she reunited with Mion and began exploring the village, until she was aggravated by some bikers, but she was "saved" by Houjo Satoshi, a shy boy, who had a little sister and an abusive aunt. Wiz: At first, she liked teasing Satoshi, but she eventually began loving him. But after Satoshi murdered his abusive aunt, he disappeared. Shion kept looking for him, but to no avail, eventually she began suspecting of everybody being involved in Satoshi's disappearance, even Satoshi's sister Satoko. Boomstick: She eventually killed her grandmother, some old dude, Satoko, Satoko's friend Rika, and Mion! Her own Sister! Wiz: All of this was caused by the Hinamizawa Syndrome combined with her paranoia. Eventually she too died. Well depending on the story arc, she either becomes evil and kills, or she becomes nice. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get to skill and weapons. Boomstick: Shion has a bit of experience in martial arts, she usually uses a knife, a taser, and sometimes a katana depending on the story arc. Wiz: Shion is mostly skilled in using her taser and manipulating a situation to her advantage, granted that her paranoia can sometimes, mostly always, lead to her death. Boomstcik: But it doesn't matter, Shion is definitely a girl I wouldn't want to have me strapped to a table. Shion: Fine, if you say "I'm sorry"a hundred times,I'll let Satoko go! Mion: I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm sorry! (She keeps yelling as Shion keeps stabbing Satoko!) Kotonoha Wiz: School is usually a straightforward short story. Boomstick: Wiz, we don't want to know your geeky years of high school! Wiz: SHUT UP BOOMSTICK! Anyway, Kotonoha was the daughter of the wealthy Katsura family, she was often lonely as all the boy's were afraid of her good-looks and all the girls were jealous of her, so they started spreading rumors about her. Boomstick: She remained lonely until she met a boy named Makoto, who depending on the arcs has a lot of sex behind Kotonoha's back! You see, Makoto originally liked Kotonoha, but after a while he started dating another girl named Sekai. But after some drama that led to Kotonoha's depression, Makoto got back with her. But Sekai didn't take to kindly to this and killed him. Kotonoha eventually avenged Makoto by killing Sekai! Wiz: Although Kotonoha might look like a rich brat, she is actually shy, and skilled in a form of sword fighting known as laido. She usually uses a knife or a handsaw as primary weapons, which allows for fast strikes. Boomstcik: But one major weakness is Kotonoha's own self-doubt, she usually doubts herself, and her sword fighting skills can only help her so far, as in some story arcs, Sekai was actually able to kill her. But she is still somewhat strong minded!But count me out if you want to ship me with her! (Kotonoha open's Sekai's stomach, to see if she is truly pregnant) Kotonoha: just as I thought, there's no one there. Death Battle Shion is busy trying to find Satoshi, while Kotonoha is hiding Sekai's corpse. Shion happens to walk by and see what Kotonoha is doing, so she starts thinking. Shion: She's hiding a body, she must have something to do with Satoshi's disappearance! Shion starts to step forward, but she steps on a branch and snaps it, causing Kotonoha to notice her. Kotonoha: Who are you!? Shion: I'm Shion Sonozaki, who are you? Kotonoha: I'm Kotonoha Katsura, and you've seen too much! FIGHT! (cue ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KgB3blk6NVc&list=PLBCFD2691CC921DE2&index=14 ) The two pull out knifes and begin lashing at each other. Shion tries to stab Kotonoha in the head, but Kotonoha blocks the strike with her knife and hits Shion in the face with a jab! Shion steps back as she keeps dodging Kotonoha's attacks. Kotonoha manages to cut one of Shion's hair, but Shion kicks her back and starts to slash at her! Kotonoha: You underestimate me! Kotonoha strikes back,and she overwhelms Shion with a barrage of strikes which Shion is having a hard time blocking and dodging. Eventually she disarms Shion and stabs her in the shoulder, Shion steps back and pulls out the knife! Shion: AAAAARRRRRRGGGH! Shion throws away the knife and she pulls out her katana prompting Kotonoha to pull out her handsaw and the two start taking swings at each other, Kotonoha's sword-fighting skills allow her to gain an upper-hand, but Shion's katana is swift and quick allowing her to dodge most of the attacks and strike Kotonoha several times! The handsaw proves to be less effective against a weapon made for combat, but due to Kotonoha's skills with blades, she knocks Shion down and prepares to finish the fight. Kotonoha: This is the end of you! Just then as Kotonoha is bringing the blade down, Shion pulls out a taser and electrocutes Kotonoha through the saw's metal, causing Kotonoha to retreat. Shion stands up and the two face each other. Shion: Are you gonna attack or what!? Kotonoha is clutching her sword, she's trying to figure out how to get past Shion's taser. Shion: You're overstaying your welcome in this village! Shion charges at Kotonoha, and the two resume their sword fight, Shion manages to cut Kotonoha in the arm, while Kotonoha cuts Shion by the shoulder. Shion keeps trying to electrocute Kotonoha, but she's not falling for the same trick and keeps dodging. Just then, as Kotonoha is about to dominate again, Shion kicks some dirt into Kotonoha's vicinity of sight, blinding her for a moment allowing her to electrocute her, making Kotonoha drop her blade, and Shion takes the chance and stabs Kotonoha through the mouth! KO! Shion is seen dropping Kotonoha's body into a pit on a torture chamber! Results Boomstick: We'll that was a shocking experience! Wiz: Indeed it was! Despite Kotonoha's superior sword-fighting abilities, Shion has proven that she can turn any situation in her favor, even when the odds are against her. And it doesn't help that Kotonoha has been killed by people, who compared with Shion, would be considered to have less combat experience than her. Boomstick: Oh, and did we mention she also has quite the ability with a shotgun? Yeah! Kotonoha got Lucky to even last this long! Looks like Kotonoha's School Days are over! Wiz: The winner is Shion Sonozaki! Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Keranigma Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles